


¿Y si te quedas?

by Gambacho



Category: Lunaven - Fandom, SeaMechanic - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambacho/pseuds/Gambacho
Summary: Luna lleva buen rato observando a Raven hasta que decide hacer una acercamiento, no tiene nada que perder, el fin esta cerca igual.





	¿Y si te quedas?

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un OneShot de Luna y Raven, aunque una de mis parejas no se hizo real, yo la hago real, espero les guste.

Le vio trabajar a la morena en ese computador, todos estaban durmiendo menos ella, se veía cansada y estresada, así que se acercó

“Deberías descansar” dejó salir su voz, la morena le miró y le sonrió, una perfecta y enorme sonrisa, ella era amable por lo menos más que los demás

“Ya habrá tiempo para eso”  no dejaba de ver el computador, la Natblida se acercó y movió su silla de manera que le viera a ella, la mecánica sintió molestia la cual desapareció cuando ella le miró a los ojos

“Queda poco tiempo ¿En serio deseas desperdiciarlo así?” sonrió, no iba negarlo, ella le agradaba “Estás cansada, lo sé” quitó aquel comunicador de la oreja de la morena “¿Y si te dedicas esta noche?” Raven sonrió, ella era especial y de un segundo a otro le importaba poco si el mundo acababa y si ella estaba muriendo

“¿Qué propones?” preguntó sonriente esperando una respuesta

“Vamos al muelle” propuso desafiante

“¿Y si llueve?” se preocupó

“Morimos” sonrió, sabía que ella no quedaría afectada por eso, pero decidió seguirle la corriente

Moriría igual,  asintió con su cabeza y se levantó de su silla y caminaron hasta llegar al muelle, se sentaron a la orilla del mismo, se quitaron los zapatos,  Raven temía tocar el agua por las lluvias anteriores, los pies de Luna llegaban perfecto y no pasaba nada, no dijeron mucho.

“No puedo creer que eras una estrella y ahora estés sentada a mi lado” la morena sonrió, la castaña miraba el océano con tanta alegría, ella tenía ese rostro perfecto y un perfil envidiable, ella era tan diferente a todos

“Lo siento” de verdad lo sentía, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que los demás hacían, ella no hacía nada para detenerlos así que era igual de culpable que todos los demás

“¿Y si pretendemos que vivimos en otro mundo? Ya sabes, donde no sos parte de ellos y donde yo no soy Natblida”  acercó a la morena su rostro, con una mano tocaba su mano y con la otra tocaba el rostro de Raven, pegó su frente a la de ella “Solo por hoy” la mecánica asintió, no había nada más que deseara que no ser parte de eso que lastimaba a aquella mujer frente a ella, le vio sonreír ¿Cómo lo hacía? Estar tan bien “Repite conmigo… _solo por hoy_ ”

“Solo por hoy” sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, su corazón golpeaba su pecho, ella en definitiva cambiaba el mundo, su mundo, hace mucho que no se sentía con tanta vida, que no se sentía nerviosa o que su corazón no latía tan rápido como en ese momento.

Se separaron de aquel beso, ambas sonrieron y la noche avanzó rápido hablando sobre la vida de cada una, mirándose a los ojos cada que hablaban no queriéndose perder ningún momento nada de la otra.

\-----

                                          

Llegaron a la casa de nuevo, ya no eran más extrañas, la castaña acompaño a Raven a su habitación

“Sobrevivimos” la mecánica sonrió con su tonto comentario, daría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa constantemente, definitivamente lo haría.

“Lo hicimos” los ojos de aquella chica penetraban los suyos, ambas estaban en silencio

“Bueno… que descanses” ella asintió, nuevamente aquella aura de nervios y tensión entre las dos, ella le besó de nuevo antes de irse, le vio su espalda cuando empezaba a marcharse

“¿Y si…?” ella volvió para verle y sonrió, regresó y entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y la contramino contra ella

“Pensé que no lo pedirías” le besó, le fascinaba aquella boca, que importaba lo que pasara al siguiente día sí tendría la oportunidad de verla despertar a su lado, ella quitó la blusa de la morena sin esperar demasiado tiempo, pegó su cuerpo al de ella y desabrochó el pantalón de la chica, la morena le detuvo, recordó que tenía aquel aparato en su pierna “Eso no me detendrá” se agachó y lo quitó, la morena parecía preocupada de no tener suficiente fuerza para llegar a la cama, lo sabía, le miró a los ojos, necesitaba que ella le creyera y lo entendiera “Te tengo” agarró los brazos de ella para ponerlos sobre sus hombros, deslizó sus manos por la espalda de aquella chica, su piel era suave y su cintura era pequeña, sus manos estaban en los muslos de la joven, se agachó un poco para tomar impulso y levantarla, la cargo hasta llegar frente a la cama, la morena le sonrió y le besó, se metió en la cama, estaba de rodillas y ella sentada sobre la cama, la castaña le quitó el pantalón y la morena  le quitó su camisa quedando desnuda del torso solo con un top el cual desapareció de inmediato, la mirada de agrado de  Raven le dio satisfacción, ella acarició su abdomen con sus dos manos, parecía agradarle mucho, inmediatamente se deshizo del mismo.

Aquella mujer era increíble, era perfecta y desnuda era una obra de arte, ella estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, mirándole a los ojos,  sintió una de sus  mano acariciar su cuello y soltar su cabello y con la misma atraerle para besarle, sus labios eran tan deliciosos y tan expertos en besar, ella se veía tan segura de sí,  se separó y sonrió, no una sonrisa amable ni nada de eso, era una sonrisa de maldad, deslizó su mano hasta su sostén y lo arrancó, el mismo destino fue para  su ropa interior.

Las manos de la morena acariciaron su rostro, su dedo pulgar sus labios y le jalo para besarle, la castaña aprovechó para empujarla y quedar acostadas, estaba sobre ella y entre sus piernas, besó su cuello no soportó más la espera, aspiro su olor y era desde ese momento su olor favorito, besó justo en medio de sus senos, se arregló el cabello y le dio una sonrisa de nuevo,  uno de los senos de la morena estaba en su boca y el otro en su mano, quedando el pezón erecto entre su dedo central e índice, ella cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo empezaba a responder a sus actos,   cambio de seno y dejo también su marca, su saliva y aunque ella no supiera, le estaba marcando, no importaba si era el último día en la tierra o que el último día que vivía, la quería para ella.

Ella le chupaba sus senos con fuerza y así presionaba el otro, no es que fuera masoquista pero disfrutaba tanto cuando la castaña lo hacía, su saliva caliente sobre sus senos, sentía su boca por su abdomen,  y sintió una pequeña presión en su vientre cuando ella le besó, sus ojos le miraron directo diciendo que se preparará, le besó en su intimidad y luego con su nariz acarició su parte, sintió luego su lengua como si se estuviera burlando de ella y no se apuraba a hacer lo que haría, sentía como su vagina se humedecía y palpitaba,  ella lo hizo, su lengua empezó a hacer lo suyo,  le jaló de las caderas para acercarle, la sentía adentro y a la vez sentía que devoraba cada parte de su intimidad, no tenía compasión de ella “¡ _por dios_!” la morena gimió.

Se sentía orgullosa, eso había sido rápido, ella era sensible, le podía ver retorcerse, agarrada del respaldo de la cama, su abdomen presionado y sus caderas moviéndose con desesperación para que ella pudiese seguir, sus senos desde ahí eran una vista increíble, su olor era perfecto y su sabor ni hablar, no había nada mejor que ese sabor, ella gemía “ _No pares por favor”_  le escuchó  pedir y así sería, estaba desesperada, quería alcanzar lo más profundo que se pudiera y tomar todo lo que había, no quería desperdiciar un poco, ella cada movía sus caderas con más rapidez y se retorcía, su clítoris era increíble, suave y sensible ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ella tenía cerrado sus ojos y podía asegurar que ese solo sería el principio del paraíso,  ella terminó pudo sentirlo en su boca igual no podía parar hasta tener todo y así fue.

Le vio de rodillas y luego sentarse en sus propias piernas, ella le jalo dejando sus caderas apoyadas sobre sus piernas, sus senos se veía hermosos desde ahí, su abdomen trabajado, sus brazos definidos y con aquellos tatuajes “ _Esto solo es el principio_ ” eso fue lo único que la castaña dijo y agradeció por tal amenaza que venía acompañada de su voz grave, ella era tan jodidamente sexy y estaba ahí con ella, en su cama, haciéndole creer que debía estar agradecida por haberla escogido y en verdad se sentía así, ella acarició su abdomen y senos, la manera en que le miraba le hacía sentirse tan deseada, ella prosiguió y  sintió empezó a acomodarse sobre ella, su cuerpo estaba  caliente como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo y lo bien que se sentía tenerla así, sus senos sobre los suyos y su abdomen contra el suyo, sintió después de un beso que le quitaba el aire, las caderas afiladas de Luna entre sus piernas, sus brazos se apoyaban a los lados de su rostro y ella empezó a mover sus caderas, y su cuerpo a rozarse con el suyo, todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentirla, el cuerpo de una chica era tan suave y el de ella no era la excepción, ella le besó de nuevo, la morena se abrazó a la espalda de la castaña, deslizó sus manos acariciando sus músculos hasta llegar a sus nalgas que eran una experiencia increíble, le jalaba con fuerza, necesitaba sentirla lo más que se pudiera.

Sentía las manos de Raven jalarle y presionarle contra ella unas veces y otras arañarle la espalda, ella movía sus caderas para sincronizar con las suyas, estaban sudando las dos, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro era perfecto, ella gemía y su respiración era cansada, le besó ella respondió al beso, se separó  y le puso boca abajo, no fue difícil ella no era muy alta y era delgada, beso su espalda y no se contuvo le mordió sacando un gemido, estaba siempre en medio de sus piernas y le vio levantar sus caderas dejando sus nalgas a su disposición, ella se aferraba a la sabana, no le dejó esperar ni un poco, pego sus caderas al trasero de la chica, movió sus caderas y la morena también, podía sentir lo mojada que la chica  estaba, la castaña no se quedaba atrás, sentía su intimidad palpitar,  al verle así tan hermosa y tan deseosa, pidiendo lo que quería, su cabello regado a un lado, ella gemía y pedía que no se detuviera y lo único que quería era complacerla “ _más… más fuerte_ ” pidió nuevamente y así fue, no solo porque ella lo pedía sino también porque la castaña lo necesitaba,  no podía evitar gemir, estaba excitada, le tomó de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarla y quedar ambas de rodillas de manera que ella no tuviera que esforzarse demasiado, presiono con uno de sus brazo y mano los senos de morena y con la otra se deslizaba sobre el abdomen de la chica, sin dejar de mover sus caderas porque la morena seguía presionándose contra ella, su mano logró llegar a la intimidad de la mecánica  y se adueñó del clítoris de la chica, acarició circularmente, ella cerraba sus piernas y las presionaba, sus nalgas no las despegaba estaba agarrada con sus brazos hacia atrás de sus caderas mientras acariciaba su intimidad, la castaña le fascinaba ese espectáculo, ella era arte y se entregaba completa en la pasión, ella le hacía saber lo bien que se sentía, que aquello era una delicia y que continuara,  Luna le empujo para hacerle saber que necesitaba que ella se apoyara en sus  brazos, aquel hermoso y perfecto culo la enloquecía, aquella vagina mojada y llena de los jugos de la morena,  besó y luego mordió su nalga, paso su lengua por la intimidad de ella, y luego metió su dedo central en aquella vagina, estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de ella, su otra mano estaba aferrada de uno de los senos de ella,  podía ver a esa morena y como su cuerpo respondía, como ella se movía excitada y decidió meter otro de sus dedos, besó su espalda y sus mano estaba su vientre, ella no aguantaría mucho dentro de poco terminaría nuevamente, así sin más su cuerpo sudado y brilloso por lo mismo le hizo saber que ella había terminado.

Ella estaba sentada a su lado, esperando que se pudiera reponer, la morena se subió sobre ella y le besó, ella tenía su melena mojada por el sudor y su cuerpo como el suyo brillaba por lo mismo, la morena se puso entre las piernas de la castaña y besó el cuello de la chica, metió su rostro entre sus senos, eran hermosos y deliciosos porque no espero tanto para saborearlos, no negaría lo mucho que le fascinaba aquel abdomen trabajado, era una guerrera y su cuerpo era la prueba de ello, le besó y lamio aquel abdomen, ella sabía lo mucho que la morena gustaba de ella y la mecánica no trataba de ocultarlo, ella respondía a sus actos, Luna después de todo era bastante sensible, estaba la morena en sus cuatro extremidades frente a ella, podía verle fascinada a la castaña por la posición en que había tomado, Raven no podía esperar más, se agachó hasta llegar a la intimidad de la castaña, ella estaba tan mojada que lamió desde las piernas, sintió la mano de la Natblida adentrarse en su cabello y supo que lo pedía, aquel olor y aquel sabor, exquisito como ninguno, la sensación de su lengua con su vagina combinada con el sonido de sus gemidos y su respiración, ella movía sus caderas para ayudarle, lo quería todo y quería complacerla todo lo que pudiera “ _Esa es mi chica_ ” la voz grave de Luna le excitaba y saber que ella estaba sintiéndola y deseándole tanto le alegraba,  no se iba a engañar se sentía elogiada  cuando ella se apropiaba de ella por complacerla, ella presionaba su abdomen por el placer que sentía, su lengua degustaba alocada de aquella mujer que estaba con sus ojos cerrados y que le tenía del cabello desesperada porque siguiera haciendo lo que hacía, le vio, su hermoso rostro y aquel gemido que salió de su boca cuando terminó, sus senos perfectos armonizados por la respiración agitada de ella, Luna sonrió y luego sintió las manos de ella deslizarse y acariciar su espalda y sentir sus manos presionar sus nalgas y agarrarlas, sintió como su vagina se abrió y se cerró de nuevo, aquella mujer la calentaba cada vez más y  tan rápido.

Se acomodaron para que sus intimidades quedaran juntas, estaban mojadas, cuando lograron sentir sus intimidades ambas se movían para poder sentirse y darse placer, la castaña se movía con mayor fuerza  ya que la morena tenía su pierna con menos fuerza, la morena estaba acostada y con sus ojos entre abiertos y en blanco del placer, la castaña mordía su labio inferior al verla así y confiada cerró sus ojos al sentirla más, ambas estaba dándose placer, la Natblida se movía más rápido y con fuerza, se sentía enloquecida por aquella mujer que estaba acostada ante ella, que le complacía  de esa manera y con la cual era fácil acomodarse, la morena presionaba su abdomen al sentirla, sus gemidos se escuchaban temblorosos del placer, le encantaba verla así rendida a ella y entregándose de esa manera,  no aguantaría mucho lo sabía, así que decidió mover sus caderas despacio primero para tomar fuerzas y luego aumento, ninguna aguantó mucho y con la morena acabaron, se sentía cansadas y agarró aire que apenas llegaba a sus pulmones, la mecánica estaba acostada, ahora boca abajo, reponiéndose su cuerpo aun tembloroso, Luna le besó, metió su cara entre sus nalgas para besar la intimidad de la morena, subió besando por la espalda hasta besar su cuello, ella no podía ni siquiera poner atención más que en reponerse, le esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario.

“Ahora me perteneces” dijo egoísta al oído, Raven sonrió la verdad es que era así, ella se sentía igual que la castaña le pertenecía, sus manos acariciando su espalda era lo más relajante que existía, ella estaba cansada también, se durmió a su lado, en su cama, le fascinaba ese rostro, esos labios, ese cuerpo, ahora el mundo podía acabarse, poco le importaba.

 

La morena despertó y ella no estaba, la ropa de Luna no estaba en el suelo donde quedaron solo la suya, se levantó y tomó una ducha, el _solo por hoy_ había terminado y en verdad no quería que fuera de esa manera, se bañó y mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo se recordaba de sus manos y de sus besos, terminó de alistarse y bajó, llegó al laboratorio ella no estaba, Abby y Clark hablaban de algo, Roan estaba sentado y Murphy con Emory en el cuarto de cristal, fue a la cocina y la vio, ella estaba preparando café, Raven le abrazó por atrás, su frente quedó en el cuello de Luna, le olió

“Temí no verte más” su voz era suave pero su tono era niñona

“Estoy aquí” los brazos de la morena se aferraban a ella y su cuerpo estaba pegado con el de ella, la verdad es que se sentía bien, esa manera tan cariñosa de ser tratada, le dejó estar así todo lo que necesitara.

Se despegó de Luna y esta se volteó y le miró, sonrió seguido por un beso y le abrazó, sus brazos eran perfectos, cabía en ellos y quedaba justo a su medida dentro de ella, le gustaba como ella era más alta porque podía olerle y besar el cuello cada que la abrazaba, en definitiva su vida había valido la pena, ella amaba a alguien y ese alguien solo tenía ojos para ella.

El mundo podía acabarse y poco le importaba si moría en sus brazos.

 

 

 

 

\------

 

Extra

Tenía la intravenosa y veía al vacío ¿Qué podría estar pensado? se preguntaba la morena mientras se acercaba a la Natblida, ella le miró y sonrió, con su mano le pidió se sentara con ella, se sentó al lado de la castaña y se recostó en su pecho, y esta le besó en la frente ¿Por qué tenían que lastimarla? La castaña metió su mano dentro de su camisa buscando calor en su abdomen y su mano en efecto estaba fría, la castaña tenía sus ojos cerrados, escuchaba a los demás trabajar y se sentía asqueada de ser parte de ellos,  aquellas palabras de Luna cuando cometió el error de convencerle que se quedara “ _¿En verdad merecía ser salvada?_ ” ahora no lo creía más, Raven se levantó y dio un beso en los labios, ella estaba débil y se quedó dormida rápido

“Lo siento” regreso a sus labores, si lograba encontrar una manera de salvarlos a todos talvez ya no era necesario lastimarla, necesitaba desesperadamente salvarla.

 


End file.
